


The Other Family

by SlytherPuff85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherPuff85/pseuds/SlytherPuff85
Summary: What if Harry’s life changed after the events of Goblet of Fire? What if he had a chance encounter, that’d change his life. This story focuses on another family, an AU family, that comes into his life. The lives of the children of the family and how they come to bond with his own family.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lily Luna Potter/Original Male Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
Surprise at King’s Cross

Harry’s head laid on the window, as the train began its approach into London. His mind was still racing at the events of the year. The Triwizard Tournament had been a challenge in itself, adding the death of a student to it had torn his mind every direction. The cherry on the top of the entire ordeal, Voldemort was back. Nobody was listening to him either. Officials were saying he was making things up. Luckily Harry knew Dumbledore was on his side. 

He also kept thinking back to the fact that a Death Eater had earned his trust and tricked him. Barty Crouch Jr. had proven to be a good mentor, but for the mere purpose of leading him to the cemetery. It was hard to come to terms with. Still, at least he was almost back at Privet Dr. There he would just have to live with his thoughts.

Hermione and Ron were just talking away, about summer plans. He slowly lifted his head, as the train began to slow.

“Looks like we’re almost there. You’ll be alright won’t you Harry?” Hermione asked, as she slowly put a book into her bag.

“Sure, I’ll be just brilliant.” Harry grumbled, looking at the window as the train pulled into the station. Oddly, his Uncle Vernon was standing near the track. That was very abnormal. Even stranger, it appeared his aunt and a witch were with him. The three were talking, and Vernon seemed thrilled about the entire situation.

“What’s he up too?” Ron asked, looking out the window. “He looks like he just won Salesperson of the Year.” 

“Not sure, but he’s up to something. We should say our goodbyes here.” Harry replied, as he grabbed a few things, before heading out of the compartment. He rushed to his Uncle, he was letting his brain wonder exactly what had prompted this greeting party.

His Uncle rapidly approached him. “Ah Harry, there you are. Come come, you must come meet this woman.” He grabbed Harry and began to drag him over.

“No need to rip his arm off.” The woman complained. 

Vernon immediately changed his demeanor. He carefully led him over to her. A smile still on his face.

“Sorry about that. Here he is, as promised.” 

She looked him over for a second, and then gave a small nod. “Very good. You did you part, I have some of your wife’s blood here and you delivered Harry.” She reached to a purse near her side and pulled out an envelope. “3,000....that was the agreed upon amount.” 

He quickly grabbed the envelope and counted out the money. Harry’s eyes grew. Had his uncle just sold him to a stranger.

“He’s your problem now. Harry, you now belong to her. Papers and all. Your things from our place were gotten by her. So off you go.” Vernon grabbed Petunia by the arm and walked off, with almost a skip. Harry looked in their direction, and back to her. By this point Hermione and Ron had approached, Ron had his trunk and Hedwig with him.

“And you are?” Hermione asked the woman, almost having a stare off. She didn’t like the fact this odd witch had just bought her best friend from his family.

“Not important to you, all that matters is that Harry is not going home with those strange people.” She responded, as she looked at Hedwig a moment. “He did say you had an owl. Should be interesting, more birds in my house. At least this one is much smaller.” 

Harry kept an eye on her a moment, and then took his trunk and Hedwig. “Who? Who told you about my owl?” He asked, as he stepped closer to her. 

“My cousin, he’s waiting for you at my house. You, Harry, shall make a good present for him. Maybe he will stop wanting to start up a rock band.” She laughed, carefully taking Hedwig’s cage. “Let me help you with her.”

Harry looked to Hermione a moment and then to Ron, at least she seemed nicer than his aunt and uncle. And they wouldn’t let a killer take him...would they. He sighed, a deep sigh, and began to leave the station. “See you two in September.” He said, as he walked with this new witch.

They walked out of the station together, and began down the streets. The walk was in silence, as they turned and got closer to a lovely park and a strip of houses.

“My family has always wanted to keep itself hidden. Luckily my home is not far from most of this city.”

“You live here, in London?” He asked, as she stopped a moment, looking at a strip of homes. Harry looked where she was, and watched as another home began to emerge. It’s brick was different in color, a bit darker.

“Yes, I live in our family home. Welcome to Grimmauld Place.” She welcomed him, opening the door.

“Grimmauld Place?” He asked, stepping in. The home was older, but very nice. Larger than Privet Dr.

“That’s right. Or, as my family prefers, the Noble House of Black.” She mentioned as she set the owl dog.

Harry nodded a second, and then stopped. “Black? House of Black?” He was a tad excited now. “Who, may I ask, is your cousin?”

She smiled a bit at him, leaning into the kitchen. “Hey, I brought you a present.” She told somebody. “Just picked him up from the train station.”

He heard a chair move and quick foot steps. The excitement wasn’t misplaced. Standing in the doorway, Sirius Black. He ran and hugged his godfather.

“I’m glad to see you, and after the year you’ve had.” Sirius said, as he took a good look of Harry.

“I get to live with you?” Harry wanted to make sure, make sure this wasn’t a dream. 

“Yes, well kind of. My cousin here heard your story, about where you were living. She offered to bring you to her home, but the Wizarding Community couldn’t know. So she adopted you through the Muggle System.”

He turned and looked at the witch, blinking a bit. “Adopted?”

She just shrugged, as she went to the stove with a kettle. “It was the easiest way. I had to offer your Aunt and Uncle a reasonable way to take you. They were worried about me wanting things from them, adoption makes took away their responsibility. As I told Sirius, the home is plenty big for you to live here. We have that bloody Hippogriff upstairs.”

“Buckbeak....wait, so you adopted me? Why would you go through all that trouble?”

“Because, you need a place where people care about you. Now you have seen a tragic event, and you need a home that can help you heal. Not to mention, you’ll be safe here. Safe from Voldemort.” 

“So you believe me he’s back.” Harry felt at ease with her. She brought him to Sirius, and seemed to care about his safety.

“Harry, you must know something about my cousin....” Sirius began. Harry looked to his Godfather, focused. “She would be the first to know Voldemort is back, and all his movements.”

“Sirius, no need for you to have to explain to him. I can tell him all he needs to know.” She stopped him, and leaned on a counter, waiting for the water to boil. “See, I came here for safety many years ago. Regulus Black brought me here as a baby, pretending I was his. Walburga was thrilled, because that meant there was a new heir to the Black name and Sirius was completely hidden.”

“Pretended?” Harry questioned.

“Yes, you see my mother wanted to kill me. I was a girl, not a boy. A failure in her mind. So Regulus saved me from her.”

“Who was your mother?”

“Bellatrix.” Was her single answer. Harry’s eyes grew. “You see, I wasn’t the right gender to take over Father’s reign. Turns out, he didn’t care...but she thought gender mattered.” She approached him, slowly handing out her hand, “I am Seres Riddle, daughter to Tom Riddle. Or as most call him Voldemort.”

Harry looked back to Sirius, his eyes big. “You are harboring....”

“Wait Harry, before you overreact. She is my cousin. Nothing like her family. She was raised here, by Kreacher. Seres is the one that found me, and brought me home. You will find she is much better than those she’s related too. Like me, a rebel. I wouldn’t let her near you otherwise.” 

Harry thought a moment, his eyes going back to her. “So his daughter?” He wanted to make sure. 

She gave a nod, “Sadly, and sadly the one that may have given them the idea on how to bring him back. I was very mad and lonely. I just wanted some family back. I soon learned that was a mistake.” 

“You see, Harry, she’s had a pretty bad year herself. She lost the man she loved....”

“Not sure how much love is there. He picked my father over me, show just shows he was wanting to make the snake man proud.”

Harry tilted his head, watching as she poured a cup of tea. 

“Who?”

“Oh, my arranged marriage. Now a soleless wonder.”

“Barty? You were to marry Barty? He seems a bit older than you.”

“Yes, but a mind to idolize. Something I desire. Not to mention, my father sent a mongrel after me. After that night, I did what I had to, to prevent certain things from happening.”

“Who, who did he send after you?”

“A werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback. He is one of the most violent wolves in the world, and has a large pack. Father needs more for his army. I was near Hogwarts around Christmas, going to see Barty. We had grown close over the summer, and I knew he was probably running low on his Polyjuice mixture. Things happened, and I needed to find Barty afterwards....to make sure the future of my family wasn’t mixed with Fenrir.”

“So you don’t like werewolves?” Harry asked, a little mad.

“Oh no, I love werewolves. They’re usually good people. It’s just I’m a female werewolf, and that’s rare. Fenrir wants a werewolf child. They hardly every happen, and they never live past the first year. But, it was something to barter with.”

Harry felt bad, suddenly, for his quick judgement. “So, you’re having Barty’s child?” He stated, a small smile on his face. 

She carefully set her hand on her stomach and smiled back. “Yes, in all this darkness something positive. A new life. I wouldn’t normally pick to have a child in a time like this, and I wouldn’t normally pick to have a child in my condition, but if I was to have a child it was going to be a father of my choosing. No, I don’t know if it is truly Barty’s, but there is hope. He may have done a bad thing, in the end, but he was a brilliant man. A man that just wanted a family of his own. It went way to far though. That poor boy didn’t deserve to die, and you didn’t deserve to be tormented.” 

Harry had to think this all through a moment. She truly did seem a lot more like Sirius. He and her had also suffered a great deal, through this entire year. And she did extend a home to him, and his Godfather. He carefully walked to her and gave her a small hug. That seemed to confuse her more than anything.

“Thank you, for bringing me here.” He said, “And none of what happened was your doing.”

“Nor your doing.” She responded. “You were a victim in their entire game.” 

Harry really did feel safe with her, and he had Sirius to protect him, if need be he had help.

“Harry, let me show you to your room. We have much to catch up on.” Sirius suddenly exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him up the stairs.

“She seems rather nice....considering.” 

“I owe a lot of gratitude to her. I was constantly on the run. She was the only one, that has always declared my innocence.” He smirked a bit. “Heck, she even offered to let Remus come stay here. Sadly, he’s gone off with one of my other cousins.” 

“Other cousins?” Harry laughed, as he looked at a room Sirius stopped near.

“Yeah, I have plenty of those. Our family never lacks more family. To be honest, I let Seres down years ago. I decided to go after Peter, not caring who would be left to tend to her. My brother left her in my care, if any thing happened to him. As of recently, I learned the sad story about his death.” Sirius let his head hang low, as he opened the door. The room was rather large, a big bed and plenty of things to keep him busy.

“This is more than I could have imagined. You’re sure she isn’t just going to hand me over?”

“Yes, she figures that taking you in will irritate her father more than anything else she can do. That and she finds you interesting.”

Harry laughed a bit, “Interesting? Well that’s good. Any other surprises?”

“Well we will have more visitors coming through during the next few months. We are prepping for whatever battle will happen.”

“Sounds exciting....” Harry pulled his trunk in, and set his owl cage down on the desk.

“Feel free to set her loose in the house. Plenty of room for her to fly, and she can go out whenever she likes. No need to hide her in her cage.” 

Harry happily opened the cage, allowing her to fly. 

Sirius watched her fly, and smiled. “This will be a good summer.” Sirius exclaimed.

Harry nodded, smiling as well, “Indeed....”


	2. Chapter 2 The Order

Chapter 2  
The Order

Harry had gotten into a routine in this new home. His adopter wasn’t seen much, not that he felt it was his place to ask about her whereabouts. He knew he should be just grateful for a home. Besides, she was a mother to be, so perhaps she was getting ready for that. 

He and Sirius spent a lot of time together. Some days, Sirius went into his dog form and the two went on a walk. There were a few nights, where he was asked to go to bed a little early. He could swear he began to hear the voices of Lupin and Arthur. He knew they were up to something, but kept his distance. It seemed the person that brought him in did too. 

One morning did stand out. It began with the Weasley family entering the home, the whole lot of them. And Hermione. She ran and hugged him.

“So you are safe!” She exclaimed. “I wasn’t sure, you are still not answering your owls.”

“I have been way to busy for that, but why are you all here?” He asked. 

“We came here for safety.” Ron commented, “And to make the Order business way easier.” 

“They’ve been coming here a lot lately. I wish they’d let me sit in on one of those meetings. They’re mainly about me.”

“I will hear none of that. You are a boy.” Came a motherly voice. Molly came and hugged him. “Arthur said you were here. Are you okay? Is Sirius feeding you?”

“I’m good, really good.” Harry smiled and laughed. “Better than ever during the summer actually. They’ve been taking good care of me here.”

“Well, that’s good. Sirius hasn’t told any of us any of what happened here. But as long as you’re in good condition.”

“He is in fine conditions, I didn’t plan on making his summer any more miserable than the Order would’ve had it. Apparently those that want to protect him most, had no trouble sending him to the worst monsters I have seen.” Said Seres, walking in. Her pregnancy was way more visible these days. Harry had never been near a pregnant woman, but heck she was radiant and slightly protective of him these days.

“We just did as Dumble...”

“Yeah, yeah....Dumbledore said he had to be protected by the blood of his aunt. Granted a small vial around his neck does a good trick.” Seres responded, as Sirius walked in. 

“As, you’ve met Molly. Molly, this is my cousin Seres. You’ll have to forgive her temper...”

“Don’t you dare blame this on hormones Sirius, even you said you wanted to kidnap him from that place.” Seres replied, as she glared at him. “And you will do well to remember these people are only here because you wouldn’t stop asking.”

“I know, I know.”

“And you did tell them about the deal we made?”

“Well, not exactly.”

“What deal?” Molly asked, as she looked at the two.

“Well, you see Molly, my cousin has some very heightened senses these days. The smell of meats make her rather ill. So by staying in this home, you’ll have to at the minimum adhere to a Vegetarian diet.” Sirius explained, with a small smile.

Ron’s eye nearly bulged, as he looked at the group, “No meat? Harry, how can you survive in this?”

“Easy, if we want meat we go out. But she’s a rather good cook and I hardly miss it.” 

“Thank you Harry, I appreciate the complement. Though, Kreacher does most of the cooking. He refuses to let me lift a finger these days.” She pointed out. “I’m also sitting in on these meetings going forward. I need to make sure this home and my child stay equally safe. I also think we need to readdress Harry’s involvement. I mean, they are after a prophecy about him.”

Prophecy?” Harry looked at her, the first he knew of any of the whispers.

“Yeah, the one that sent my father to mark you as his equal. I don’t know why he actually needs it. Maybe to ensure he knows the whole thing.” Seres shrugged. “Silly if you ask me. He heard all that was truly important.”

“You, you know the prophecy?” Harry stepped a tad closer.

She gave a nod, “Mostly, I don’t truly have the talents the Seer that gave it had. I am merely a Leglemens....”

“A what?”

“It means she can read minds, rather dangerous things she can feed back to her father. If he is who it sounds like.” Hermione answered. 

“Yes, he is who you think.” Seres began, before turning to Harry, “But I wouldn’t worry about me giving away his thoughts. I don’t tend to jump into the mind of teenage boys. Equally, he could find out all of the thoughts on his own.” 

Harry was more confused, but he shrugged off. The door opened again, he saw Lupin and a young female enter.

She randomly hugged him, before going off to the kitchen.

“Hello Harry.” Lupin greeted. “That was Nymphadora...”

“We just call her Tonks.” Sirius replied, as he followed her.

Seres gave Lupin a hug, and looked in Tonks’ direction. “So how is she doing? Still worried she’s cooking a werewolf in there?”

Lupin looked worried and frowned. “She is fine, and yes still very concerned.”  
“No need to be concerned, as I told you all research indicates the mother has to be the werewolf. Your child will be a normal child. Crazy as its mother.” She teased.

Harry got a little excited, “You’re going to be a father?”

“Yes, in a few months. Been a very crazy few weeks.” Lupin replied, as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Thanks to Seres here, though, I get a bit of relief here and there.” He added. “Her Wolfsbane is also a bit of a relief.”

“A bit, you want me to sale it to the masses.”

“Well, it actually tastes good and works more efficiently. Who would’ve guessed some small changes and honey.” He marveled. “You should get some potion tips from her while you’re here. All three of you.”

Harry looked a bit shocked. “You brew potions?”

She nodded, “Yes, I’ve been brewing since I was a small girl. Always fascinated me. For me, it’s an escape.”

“So you’d teach me? And my friends?” He asked again.

“I guess, I’ve got nothing else to do. Besides, from what I hear you three are rubbish at them. Though that could be true, or Snape is an idiot.” Seres thought a moment, “Or a bit of both.”

Tonks came back in, smiling with an apple in her mouth. She put a hand on Seres’ stomach. “Is it kicking and moving all the time, cousin?”

Seres shook her head, “No, a rather peaceful baby. If it weren’t for the weight, and full moons I wouldn’t know it was there.”

Lupin gave her a worried look, “So it is a werewolf?” 

She gave a sad nod, “Yes, it is a werewolf. Confirmed that a few nights ago, it transformed first. Newt is helping me with a bit of research. Nonetheless, it may mean it is quiet because it’s weak.”

Harry noted their exchange, and remembered a bit from their first meeting. “Didn’t you say werewolf babies don’t live long?”

“No, they don’t. Transformations are hard on a body, and usually they never have the strength to live. Most die on their first transformation. Something I came to terms with, when I became pregnant.” He could tell it saddened her, and he didn’t know for sure what to do. He noticed the other two just kept a tad away, but Tonks took her hand. “We will be here if you do need anything. But there’s still a few months left...”

“Yes, September. Can’t get here soon enough. I have a lot to tend to and a short amount of time to get it all done.”

She was interrupted by the door opening again, a few random people walked past. They were followed by Mcgonagall, Snape and then Dumbledore. Dumbledore stopped and smiled at Seres.

“Thank you for inviting us into your lovely home, and helping Harry.” He commented. He put his hands on either side of her stomach, “Especially in this time, when you probably would prefer some quiet.” He laughed. She laughed back. 

“It’s no trouble Albus. You did help me a bit, and you said he was an easy keeper. Which is true.” She added. “I’m glad to see you in this group. I have some updates for you before you leave.”

“Very good, I knew you’d come through. So how is this little bundle?”

“Quiet....”

“Well, you know what they say, quiet people are sometimes the most brilliant minded. I feel this child’s parentage leads to that.” His smile grew more.

“As long as it’s healthy, having you as a Godfather will help. I am more than delighted that you agreed.”

“Nobody has ever asked, and I do love babies. They are the future of the world.”

Harry could tell these two got along wonderfully. “So you knew she was getting me from the train?”

“Yes, she asked me first. Explained the situation. Very brilliant witch. A shame she wouldn’t teach at the school with us.”

“I’m not a teacher. I don’t mind tutoring the minds of those that are here, but Hogwarts didn’t want me and I don’t want it.”

“I still wish the Governors wouldn’t have judged you on your family’s crimes.” He stated, walking towards the kitchen. “I hear you’re sitting in...”

“You know, I think I’m taking this small group of kids to my basement. I already know the conversations that will be had, and I don’t need to be bored to death.” 

“I will come find you when we are done, so you can give me your updates and findings.” 

Molly walked over and closed the door.

Seres straightened the him of her skirt and turned to the group of students behind her. 

“So potions help....I see we have pranksters, knowledge seekers and then a bit in the middle.”

They all looked a bit irritated about the extra school work. Except for Hermione, it was an excuse to learn.

“Well potions can fall in many categories. They can be used to prank people, and to further the mind. I’ve been working on a draft that could be put into candies. It’d basically make a person make random animal noises. Silly really, but Zonkos had an interest...”

The twins suddenly brightened up, “Really?” George asked.

She gave a nod, “Yes, unless anybody else wants to have them?”

“How much? How much for the formula?” 

“For you two, free. Think of it as an early investment in what I know will be a good joke shop. In the days that are ahead of us, we will need laughter.” Was her reply, as she opened a door. “Come now, everything is just down the stairs.” 

They all followed her. Harry was amazed at all the cauldrons brewing, potion vials everywhere and the books. Well Hermione was into the books already. He could here her going on about the age and the context, some were apparently forbidden.

“This is brilliant, and yet I had no clue it was here.” Harry mentioned.

“Nobody usually does. I like to keep this to myself. Half the things I make aren’t exactly legal. Though, most is just experimental. You never know what you’ll find, when you try something new.” She smirked, as she began to prep her ingredients. Harry couldn’t help but watch, the way she explained her steps was far better than Snape. Heck she had them helping her along the way. By the end, Ron was screaming like a Chimpanzee. 

“This stuff is going to make us a fortune!” Fred nearly squealed, as Dumbledore descended the stairs.

“Ah you’re done I take it?” Seres questioned, cleaning up a little of the left over ingredients.

“Yes, I’m to tell them that dinner is almost ready. They should go wash up.”

The students left her and Dumbledore be. She watched them leave, a bit of a smile forming. 

“That was rather fun, I’ve never shared this space with others.” Once the door closed, she looked back to him. “You’re very wise to question him. Well his attachment to my father.”

“So he is what I think?”

“A horcrux, no doubt. I’ve spoken to him in Parsletounge a few times. He also has dreams about my father’s locations. None of that is Leglemency. He has an actual connection to him.”

“So he must die, in the end.”

“Yes, and no. If the prophecy is to be true, and he is to win, he must live. If he were to have the Deathly Hallows, then he could be saved. My father would just have to kill him after he obtained those.”

“We are still missing the stone, sadly.”

“It’s near the Gaunt Place. You shouldn’t have trouble finding it. I just ask that you bring it here, instead of trying anything stupid. He hexed it, knowing you were interested in the Hallows. A world without the light switch becomes a dimmer place.”

Dumbledore gave a proud nod, “Ah, you find me to be a light in the darkness. How flattering.”

“One of a few. At the moment, my world needs more light.”

“The child is a werewolf?”

“It is, and sadly I was looking forward to Motherhood. I don’t believe in false hope though.”

“I’m sorry to hear. Well there’s always Harry.”

“I may have adopted him, Albus, but Harry is no more than a few years younger than me. Mothering him doesn’t fully work.”

“Ah, well I tried.” He began to leave. “If you do need me, I owe you a few favors. Don’t hesitate to ask.”

“I will remember that. Safe travels, and have a good school year.”

“And you have a good year.”


	3. The Arrival

Chapter 3  
The Arrival

“Ahhh August 31. Last day of summer.” Sirius said, walking into the makeshift dormitory that slept all the kids. “What do you guys want to do today?”

“Sleep.....” Ron yawned into his pillow.

“Come now Ron, we could read a few more of the old books here, or get a start on studying for our O.W.L.S.” Hermione chimed, as she rose from the bed. It was as if she had never slept.

Harry reached for his glasses, “A trip to the park sounds like it could be fun.” He stated.

Sirius got excited for that one. “Oh the park could be loads of fun. Lupin is here for the day, so he can go with us. Maybe throw a ball.”

Everyone began laughing at the thought, as they were getting out of the bed. 

The smell of Molly’s breakfast was hitting their noses, and even Ron was rising from his slumber. They nearly stampeded down the stairs and inhaled breakfast like a vacuum cleaner. 

Hermione at least ate as civil as possible, criticizing the boys the entire time.

Seres entered from the living room, setting her cup of tea in the sink. She was visibly sore, and exhausted. 

“You okay Seres?” Sirius asked, walking to his cousin. “Want to come to the park?” He asked, with a small smirk.

She shook her head, “No to the park, way too much walking. I’m okay though. The kid seems to have worked itself into a new position.”

Molly went to her, “You need to rest dear. That baby will be here any day now.” She said, trying to get her to sit.

“No need to fuss. Women have been giving birth for centuries. Besides, it still has a few weeks left.”

“Still, rest is key to a good birth.” Molly added.

Seres looked down a bit, “I really am fine, but if anybody needs me, I’m going to be reading. At least until tonight.”

“Would you like company during tonight’s moon?” Remus asked her, as he drank down his Wolfsbane.

“That would actually be lovely, thank you.” She agreed, leaving the room again. 

Harry felt the small bit of obligation to help during the day. Make things easy. This woman gave him a home, gave his friends a home and his Godfather. She needed to have an easy day. 

Instead of the park, he found himself making her tea and checking on her nearly every half hour. It seemed to confuse her, and further irritate her as the day progressed into night. As the sun went down, she and Remus retreated into a room above.

“That is at least a good use for my brother’s room.” Sirius laughed, as everyone began to go to bed.

“A werewolf chamber?” Ron suggested.

“It’s a safe room, my brother put all types of spells on it. And they make sure to lock it each time.”

They all nodded, and slowly went to bed.

The next morning, the students were enjoying a final breakfast in the home. The home was a bustle of trunks being placed near the door and second checks of the items packed.

Harry watched the Weasley’s with great fascination. He then heard a door open upstairs. Everyone quoted down, as they waited for the two werewolves to join them.

Seres came down the stairs, holding something close to her. She went to the refrigerator and pulled out a small bowl of berries.

She then walked to a chair, and pulled what she held near her away, and sat it in the chair. Before them, was a boy. A baby boy. Except not quiet baby....he was sitting up. He was blinking and showing a since of true awareness. He slowly reached for the bowl and put a berry in his mouth. A mouth with a few small teeth.

Seres watched him a moment, looking very perplexed the entire time, as she sat near him watching.

“And who is this?” Sirius asked, getting closer.

“My name is Regulus....” he spoke. Everyone just had hanging mouths, as they looked at the child.

“He can speak and feed himself?” Sirius looked at his cousin, quizzical. 

“Oh, he can do pretty much everything. Walk and use the restroom too.”

“Where did you kidnap him from?”

“Didn’t, he was born last night.” She responded as she kept watching him.

“But that’s impossible. You said he wouldn’t even....” Sirius began to argue, in sheer disbelief. 

“Oh, I know what I said. And I know how bewildering this is. Trust me, I woke to it and I have been trying to figure it out all morning. The only thing I’ve discovered is the only other werewolf to be born a wolf was Fenrir. And he too was born unlike other babies. Granted, he was stuck as a wolf for nearly a year, but still.”

“So he was born a werewolf?” Sirius questioned.

“Yes, a oddly bright werewolf.”

Harry got a bit closer to the child. The child looked at him a bit and put a berry into his mouth. Harry had to laugh. This child was remarkable. A true sign of how nothing was ever set in stone.

“He’s pretty cool.” Harry remarked, as he tussled the hair a bit.

Regulus frowned, “No!” 

“No?”

“Oh, he’s not the playful kind. Very stern. Which is why he hates me for his middle name at the moment.”

“What’s his middle name?” Hermione asked, now joining Harry near the baby.

“Padfoot. Since he was born with pad feet. I would’ve gone with Wolfric, but I like Marauder names.” She explained, as she carefully handed the small child a napkin. “He should make things a bit more interesting....”

The front door suddenly opened. They all looked to it, to see Dumbledore. He quickly walked over to the child. “Remarkable. I got the owl, and had to see.”

“Yes, your Godson is here and you will be very pleased with him.”

Regulus reached up and took off the half moon glasses. He put them on his own face, making the room laugh a bit. 

“Well, you are a game changer child. Really you are. Just look at you.”

“Regulus, this is Dumbledore. He’s your Godfather.”

Regulus blinked at him a moment, “Hello.”

“Hello.” Regulus put the glasses back, and smiled at Dumbledore. Dumbledore smiled back at him, carefully pulling something from a bag.

“Here, I brought him a book from my personal collection. It’s one of the first copy’s of History of Magic. I thought you’d like it.” He set it carefully on the table. “As bright as you are, you’ll be reading it in no time....”

“Oh no, he can already read.”

Dumbledore gave the child another look, before looking at Seres. “We should have a quick word...”

“We probably should.” She agreed. “Sirius, keep an eye on him.” She asked, walking into a private room with Dumbledore.

“This is very unusual. You do know that, I take it.”

“Well seeing as though none of the books mention a baby falling out of a mother ready to succeed in the world, yes I do.”

“And you have no idea as to why?”

Seres bit her bottom lip, as she turned from him. “I know why. I also know why he’s nearly a spitting image of my father. Aside from he nose. Thankfully he has Barty’s nose.”

“Why is it your child is so gifted? Almost like an older man?”

“Because, I was born a horcrux.” She replied, rather quickly. “And that horcrux seems to have latched itself onto my child. Not only did it make him a brilliant mind, it allowed him to survive.”

“Did you know this would happen?”

“There are no books on living horcruxes. Everything that has happened, is all new. Trust me, it’ll be in books one day. For now, I just have to keep him alive.” She sat down and rest her head on her hand. “And sadly, I know the way we have for Harry won’t work for him. Avada Kedarva won’t work on werewolves, and based on what I know of the Hallows, they aren’t a guarantee unless the person on the other end is dying of some sort of magic. A risk I don’t want to take.”

“Then how do we stop your father?” Dumbledore questioned.

“I don’t know, but I will get you an answer.” She promised, as she looked at him, “Just promise my son won’t be harmed.”

He nodded, in agreement. “A child will never be sacrificed.”

She nodded back, “And he will be stopped. Somehow.”

Dumbledore, offered his hand to her. She stood back up taking it. “He will indeed be a game changer.”

Dumbledore left the home, as everybody began to gather their belongings and rush out the door. Seres stopped Harry before he left. 

“You try not to get killed or expelled this year.” She warned.

“I’ll try not too.” He laughed, pulling on his jacket.

“I need you alive.”

“Good to know.”

“Because my child needs a guarantee of safety in this world.”

“Oh, I will protect him. He’s close to family.”

“I’m happy to hear you say that. See, I’m not close to any females in the world. So to make sure he is fully protected, and feel free to say no, I’m going to name you his other Godfather?”

Harry stopped in his track, as he was turning to leave. Godfather? Had he heard her correctly? He looked back to her, and saw the motherly smile he’d seen before on Molly. He gave her a nod, “I would be honored.” He agreed as he turned back to join his friends.

Regulus, a child that was never to be was here and he had two of the most powerful and feared wizards as his Godfather. There would be no stopping him and no ending his future now.


	4. Five Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five Years after the last chapter, so Regulus is now 5 as is Teddy, James is 1. I know I changed the ages a bit, but it all works for the best.

Chapter 4  
5 Years Later

The last 5 years had been hectic. The fall of Voldemort was a complete success. Harry was now a successful Auror, fighting dark wizards along side his best friend Ron. The two had been successfully married too. Harry to Ginny and Ron to Hermione, lives had finally calmed down. Harry had even welcomed into their family a boy, named James. Even more exciting, he was looking forward to bringing another child into this world. 

He was taking James to Grimmauld Place, he needed some herbs for a potion and he wanted to see his adopted family. There were many hours spent in this home, before the family began to grow. Harry had taken to being a Godfather. Before James, he spent hours learning to be a father. Teddy was a wild child, a wild child. He loved to play pranks and games. Regulus, well he was different. He was a very serious child. The kid didn’t even like the phrase play. Instead, he enjoyed learning. Usually, during his time with Harry, he had spent time learning magic. It wasn’t exactly legal, but the kid would always have the potiental of being in danger. For now, he was safe. His home was hidden to the world, just the way his mother preferred it. 

Harry softly knocked on the door, juggling James into his other arm. Sure, he knew where the home was, but he knew to be polite. The door opened, and he saw Seres standing there, a tad bit of a smile. “Ah, I figured you were on your way.” She stepped aside and let him in. “And you brought your son. Regulus will just love that.” 

Harry laughed, as Regulus ran in to see his Godfather. He glared at the child. “Great, a baby....”

“Come now Regulus, it’s just James. I thought you’d want to meet my son.” He commented, as he carefully set James down.

“Why would I want to meet a baby? A crying, smelly baby?” Regulus asked, looking down at the child in disgust. 

“Because, he’s my son....”

“Makes no difference.”

Harry sighed, poor kid. He didn’t get along well with children. 

“Regulus, be nice. Harry is here to get something for the crying.” Seres responded, as she stepped around the child.

“Yes, he’s teething.” Harry confirmed. 

“It’ll have to wait a few minutes. Draco and his wife are here.” Seres noted, as she stepped to the sitting room.

Harry followed, seeing his old enemy and his wife. “Hello Draco, Astoria.”

“Hello, Potter.” Draco greeted. He turned to Seres, “So can you do it? I know it’s a hard task, but she is sure it’s what she wants. And I will do what it takes to make it happen.”

Seres looked at Astoria a moment, “I think it can be done. It won’t be easy, and I can’t guarantee anything, but I believe I know what to do. I will send something to your Manor later today. I think it’s best to begin early.” She smiled, lending a hand to help Astoria up. 

Astoria took it, standing with a bright smile, “So we can make this happen? I can have a baby?”

“Most likely. Like I said, though, it won’t be easy. I do find your reasoning to be valiant, and to help my family is what I live for.”

Astoria gave Seres a small hug, before leaving the room. Draco rose, and shook his cousin’s hand. “I knew you’d be better luck than St. Mungos. Thank you cousin.” 

“Anytime, I take you can see your way out?” 

“I can, I will bring another book for Regulus tomorrow.”

“He will appreciate it. After all, you’re bring another crying child into this world.”

The two laughed, as Seres walked them to the door. She soon rejoined Harry. 

“They’re trying to have a baby?” Harry questioned. 

“Astoria doesn’t want Draco to be alone. Something I respect.” She lead him to the kitchen. “Would you like some tea?”

“That’d be brilliant, thank you.” 

Seres began to boil some water, “Teething is a natural process. I do have something to calm his gums though. Things to help him sleep too. I know it is a hard time in your life as well.” She crossed to grab a few cups, “How’s Ginny?”

“Good, a tad more moody with this one.”

“Well, you did just have to have two children so close apart. I would be very moody too.” Seres teased. She began to prepare the tea, and looked towards the doorway. Regulus was arguing with somebody. 

“He really doesn’t like him does he?”

“Some days he likes him better than others.” She replied, as she set his tea in front of him. “I do thank you for your help hunting his soul down for us. Having him here has meant a bit more safety.”

“Well Barty didn’t exactly set things up to kill anybody. And he is my Godson’s Father. I was more than happy to help with your request. Especially after all you did for me.”

“Still, I appreciate it. Regulus may not, but his reasonings are rather understandable.”

She began gathering a few herbs. They were being mixed in a pot on the stove. Regulus walked in, taking his mother’s hand as she worked. “Mum, when will cousin Draco have another snotty thing to add to the world?”

“A baby?”

“Yeah that.”

“Well, Astoria merely needs to keep the one in her she has now. So I’d say in a few months. Probably 5-6.” 

“Do they know she’s already expecting?” Harry asked, sipping his tea.

“No, but it’s a simple smell that changed. I’m sending things I know will protect the child and her during the entire length of the pregnancy. With any luck, they will have a healthy boy by May.”

“Boy?”

“Well, her family curse goes to girls. So first I must insure they only have a son. Luckily, Malfoys are known for boys. Simple enough to do.”

“You should really go into healing, you know?”

“Can’t leave home that long, you know that.” Seres replied, as she began to take up the brew. “Besides, I have enough excitement here. This one keeps be busy.” She kissed Regulus on the head. He responded but scrunching his face and leaving the room.

“He’s truly magnificent. I half wish James had come out that simple.”

“Simple, I can assure you he’s not simple. He can outsmart most people, he doesn’t do well with children his age and he doesn’t play. In fact, he is more like an adult. I find it kind of sad. He spends his days lonely and the more I try to get him to play with Teddy, the angrier he gets.” 

Harry looked down, “I didn’t even think of that. I forget he’s not a normal kid.”

“Far from it, he is a werewolf child with an enemy that could kill him with ease. He is stuck in a home all day, learning from his parents and a house elf. Yet, I don’t know how to fix his loneliness.” 

“I could take him on a trip, after my next child arrives. He likes those.”

“Let’s be real, your wife is going to keep you locked up for months after that child gets here.” Seres noted, as she handed him two vials. “The darker one is to slip into some milk, the lighter one is an ointment for the gums. That should help.”

“You’re a hero.” Harry commented, as he put the vials in his pockets. “Still, I am sure Ginny will allow me a little time to take Regulus on some sort of adventure.”

Seres shook her head, “No, I can’t allow an adventure yet. Fenrir is still on the hunt, and as great of a wizard as you are, you cannot take down that wolf on your own.”

Regulus ran back in, “Mum, he is drooling on the floor.” 

“Babies do that, have your father tend to...”

“No, I mean father. I hexed him.”

Seres began laughing, “Oh, well leave him. He’ll be fine shortly.”

“You hexed your father?” Harry questioned, trying to hold back a laugh.

“He tried to take my book.”

“Must be a good book.”

“It’s okay, fact is, it’s my book.” Regulus grumbled. “And the baby smells.”

“Sorry, he must need to be changed.” Harry responded, getting up.

“Promise me we will never get one of those.” Regulus pleaded with him mother.

“Why don’t you go put a towel under your father’s head?” Seres suggested. 

Regulus glared a bit, before leaving the room again. 

“Not making him any promises?” Harry noted.

“I can’t make a promise like that one. I would’ve already broken it.”

Harry gasped a bit, “You’re expecting?” 

“Yes, not as far along as my cousin’s wife, but still. I gained the idea that a sibling may help. Soon we will see if a baby that shares his blood is like him. Or something he will actually enjoy.

Harry looked at her a moment, before giving her a hug. “Well good luck with everything. You know I am here for you, as much as you’re here for me.”

Barty walked over, handing James to Harry.

“Oh, you’re up.” Seres taunted.

“Yes, just took a second. That child is getting better at those spells.” Barty groaned, rubbing his head. “But he wouldn’t stop complaining about the smell, so I cleaned him up for you Harry.”

“You didn’t have to, but thanks.”

“Good practice.” Barty said, as he left the two.

“Maybe he will live through Regulus. If he does, then he will be well prepped for round two.” Seres joked, opening the door. “If you need any more potions, just send for them. I hate the idea that you’re wife is alone with out you at the moment.”

“She’s fine, Ginny is a tough girl.” 

“Woman, she is a woman.” Seres reminded him, “with a baby that is due any day now.”

“Yeah, I know. Well thanks for the help with James. I will be around in a few days to work with Regulus. Maybe teach him a new spell to torment his dad with.”

Seres gave a nod. “He would like that a lot. Anyway, safe travels.”

Harry got him and James situated in the car before pulling off. A visit to this home always brought a smile to his face.


	5. Sadness and Happiness

Chapter 5  
Sadness and Happiness 

Harry was leaving his home in Godric’s Hollow. He had picked this area to raise his children. So far, he was happy with the outcome. He could hear Ginny comforting his newest son, Albus. He sure made a fuss in the morning. 

He walked to the end of his drive, looking around. Today, he was going to apparate to work. His watch already showed that he was running late. Before he could double check his surroundings, he saw something near the cemetery. No, something in the cemetery. Harry figured a quick investigation wouldn’t take to long. 

Harry carefully walked to the cemetery, his hand close to his wand. It didn’t take long for his hand to leave the handle of the wand. He saw, sitting by his mother’s grave, Regulus. The child’s black hair was a tad messier than he knew the child liked it. He looked around, not seeing either of his parents nearby. Well, he was just going to have to be late to work.

“Regulus, what are you doing here alone?” Harry asked, as he walked to the child.

Regulus kept his eyes down, “Just wanted to get away, think about stuff. Like death.”

Harry furrowed his brow, “That’s an interesting subject. Why would that be on your mind?”

“It’s just that I am thinking about why people die. How does Death pick those that leave this world and those that get to stay?”

Harry sat by Regulus, looking to his parents’ graves. This was a thought he had many times. Especially about his parents. He looked back to his Godson. “Well, I don’t know. Sometimes I think it’s just the way life goes. Death isn’t a fair judge.” Harry looked back to the graves. “So, why are you thinking of death. Also, how and why are you here?”

“I apparated here.” Regulus answered.

“Apparated? You’re not old enough for that.” 

“Kreacher taught me. He taught me how they get in places others can’t. I can apparate into Hogwarts, you know.” Regulus explained.

Harry had to admit, that was a proud achievement. “I didn’t know about that. I bet McGonagall loves seeing you there.”

“She actually allows me, only during the summer and holidays. I can only go to the library and that is all.”

“Well that’s fair. Still, why are you here of all places? Aren’t there any cemeteries that your mother could’ve taken you to in London?”

He shook his head, “She doesn’t know where I am, at the moment. I first left last night. I wanted to find her a baby. Draco just had his baby, and I thought I’d get it. Sadly, it was a definite Malfoy.”

Harry thought upon it for a moment. “Draco’s baby is here?”

“Yeah, a boy named Scorpius.” Regulus fussed.

“Huh, but why did you want to kidnap it for your mom? She’s having one of her own, you do know that don’t you?”

Regulus shook his head, “Not anymore.”

Harry knew at that moment why Regulus was there, and why he was thinking about death. He didn’t know what to say, he had lost his parents but never a sibling.

“I....I’m sorry to hear about that. Such a sad occasion.” Harry carefully pulled his Godson closer to him. He just stayed with him a moment. Regulus slowly pulled away. He pulled out a wand, the wand of his grandfather. He whispered a charm, making a wreath of lilies appear on the grave. Harry smiled a tad, “That’s lovely, I’m sure my mother would love them.”

“I hope so.” Regulus sighed a bit. “I just didn’t know where else to go.”

Harry nodded, and stood back up. He took Regulus by the hand, “Come on, lets get you back home.”

Regulus gave a nod, “If I must.” 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Harry pulled up to Grimmauld Place. The two got out of his car, and walked to the door. The ride had been rather quiet, but Harry was happy to have the kid home.

He followed Regulus in, as he opened the door. Barty was already at the door. 

“Regulus, there you are! I was just going out to look for you.” He scolded. 

“Don’t get too mad at him, he was just trying to kidnap a Malfoy.” Harry explained, as he tried to defend his Godson. “I think the baby tragedy got him a bit confused.”

Barty shook his head, as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, “I know. He had just gotten rather used to the idea of having a sibling. It’s just not likely to happen now.” 

Harry’s expression turned sadder, he knew his adoptive mother wanted another child. A sibling would also be a good friend for Regulus. Somebody that may understand him a little more. “Is it due to her being a werewolf?”

Barty shrugged, “We don’t know. She just got really ill while making potions the other day. I took her to St. Mungos and she lost the baby. Almost lost her too.” He added with a bigger sigh. “It’s been a difficult few days.”

“I wish I had known, I would’ve at least helped with him. Gotten his mind off...”

“No, no. You couldn’t get his mind off of it. He’s very attached to his mother. I know I can take care of him, but to her she is the most important person. Every since everything happened, I can’t even get him to go get a new book.” 

Harry looked in the direction of Regulus’ room, knowing that’s where he went. He looked back at Barty, thinking. “Is he still into Quidditch?”

Barty gave a nod, “He does.”

Harry smiled a bit, “Well, I know it’s still a few months away, but I have some tickets for the World Cup, three of them. I got them last year, before Ginny became pregnant. How would you like to take them?”

“You know, I bet that would make him very happy.” Barty agreed, “Seres won’t like it, but she will go to make him happy.”

“She still doesn’t like Quidditch?”

“No, but she should be recovered by then and we can get him out of the house.” 

Harry gave a nod, “Good, well I will have my owl deliver the tickets tonight. I just want to do what I can, and with all the kids I can’t go alone and Ginny and I can’t just leave the kids.”

“I appreciate it Harry, thank you for the help, and for bringing him home.”

Harry gave a nod, as he turned to finally get himself to work.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The Quidditch Match was always a large event. Regulus stayed close to his mother, hating the crowd. It wasn’t that he was scared, the noises and smells were just almost too much for him to take in. 

“Regulus, you’ll be okay, we just have to get to our seats.” Seres assured him, as she kept him close. “Barty, are you sure about this?” 

“It’ll be fine, these are in the Minister’s box, a quiet place away from most of the crowd.” Barty told her, as he carefully lead the way. 

They found their way quickly to their seats, and Regulus calmed down. The teams, Ireland and Bulgaria. Krum was looking wonderful in his Seeker uniform. Regulus watched everything closely, as the match began. His eyes were going everywhere. The cheers for both teams were constantly erupting through the area. Barty was also enjoying his experience. The last time he was here, he was covered in a cloak.

This match, however, ended differently. Krum caught the snitch and the match was won, by Bulgaria. The Irish were already yelling in upset over their defeat, as they slowly began to leave to the campground. Barty stood up, getting himself ready to leave the stadium. Regulus was standing near the steps, but he noticed his wife still sitting.

“Seres, are you okay?” He asked. 

She didn’t even look at him, she just shook her head no. 

He carefully helped her stand up. He began to lead her up the stairs, before she stopped him.   
“Barty, I need to sit back down.” She told him. 

He carefully sat her back down. Regulus kept looking at him, and back to his mother. 

“Regulus, go I want you to apparate to Harry’s. Just stay there for a little bit. I will come get you shortly.”

“No, I want to stay here.” He argued. He knew something was wrong. 

Barty turned to him, “I need to focus on your mother, just do what I told you.”

Regulus stomped his foot in anger, before apparating just in front of Harry’s home.

Regulus knocked on the door in anger. He could hear two sets of cries, but he didn’t care about that. He held his ears, while he waited for the door to open.

Harry opened the door, and looked right down at him. “What are you doing here?”

“The guy that lives at my house told me to come here. There’s something wrong with my mother and he made me leave.” Regulus yelled. 

Harry pulled him into his living room, “Shhhh, we have two small kids trying to get to sleep. If you quiet down they will go to sleep and your ears won’t hurt anymore.”

Regulus tried to calm down. He sat on the couch as he let his breathing slow. He took a few deep breaths, and kept an eye on the door.

Harry went back to his kids for a moment, trying to help Ginny quiet them. He eventually came back with Albus, and sat by Regulus.

“So what was wrong?” Harry questioned.

He shook his head, “I don’t know. She didn’t look well.” 

Harry just nodded, he kept silent for a few minutes. Albus slowly turned and held a hand out to Regulus. Harry was fixing to pull it back, knowing Regulus didn’t like small kids, but he soon had a shock. Regulus reached out and held Albus’ hand.

“When did you start liking babies?” Harry asked, with a small chuckle.

“I’m slowly getting used to them. I see Scorpius a bit. He’s a quiet baby, and likes when I read to him. So he’s okay. This one seems quieter than James.”

“This is Albus.” Harry introduced his youngest. 

“Man, that’s putting a lot of pressure on a small person very early on.” Regulus noted, with a smirk. He carefully pulled his hand back. “Does he like people reading to him?”

“Sometimes, depends on the book. Would you like to come spend time with him? I can arrange for James to go see his grandma.”

“I would like that.” Regulus commented, as he looked back to the door.

“I am sure your mother is fine.” Harry tried to comfort him the best he could. “Are you hungry?”

“No, a bit tired.” Regulus replied. 

Harry stood back up, “Let me go get a blanket and some pillows. I’m sure we can get you plenty comfortable here on the couch. At least until they come get you.”

Regulus smiled, as he got comfortable. He loved sleeping on couches, and he hadn’t stayed with Harry in a while.

Harry didn’t take long to return, and he soon had Regulus tucked into the couch. “Now, if you need anything, please let me know.” 

Regulus was quick to fall asleep, feeling safe in Harry’s home.

That morning, he was awoken by the smell of Harry’s cooking. Pancakes, his favorite. Harry had found a recipe that didn’t include animal products, a complete Vegan option. It was odd for a werewolf not to like meat, but he was born with a hate of anything made from an animal.

He walked in and sat down, “Those smell good.”

“Thank you, I figured you’d be hungry.” Harry told him, as he set a plate down. The two began a small conversation about the match, when they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Harry left the kitchen, and opened the door. Barty gave a sheepish look.

“Sorry I sent him here like I did.”

“It’s fine, really. Is Seres okay?”

“More than okay, can I see Regulus?”

“Sure.” The two men walked into the kitchen. Regulus stopped eating right away, and looked at Barty. 

“Is mother okay?” 

Barty kneeled down to his level, “She is fine. Perfectly fine.”

“Then is she here?”

“No, she’s at home. I’m going to take you there, but first you must know something.”

Regulus looked worried, as did Harry as he sat down. “Okay, what is it?” Regulus asked.

“You have a baby brother.” Barty said, very carefully.

Regulus looked confused, his eyes narrowing, “Brother?”

“I thought she lost the baby?” Harry added.

“Apparently not, the baby was a fighter. A small miracle.” Barty explained. “He’s small, but just had to see the world at the Quidditch Stadium. Krum found us and took us to the locker room. Gave us the winning snitch.”

“Krum was always a nice guy. So what’s his name?”

“Remus, Remus Moony Crouch.”

“Always a lover of the Marauders.”

Barty nodded, “Yes, her statement exactly.”

“Is he like me?” Regulus asked, a little excited.

Barty slowly shook his head no, “He’s not. I will warn you, he does cry and he does act like a baby.”

Regulus had to think a moment. “So not a werewolf? Nor gifted?”

“No, just a baby. Think James and Teddy. He’s loud and clingy.” Barty told his son.

Regulus pondered the idea a moment, “Well I guess that makes me more special then.” He kept thinking. “Can I go home and meet him?”

“Of course, it’s why I came to get you. And in a few days, Harry, if you’d like you can come meet your third Godson.”

Harry nodded, “I can’t wait.”

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Barty chose to apparate the two back home. Regulus carefully walked into the house. He had slowly learned how to approach new babies. Seres was in a chair, rocking the small baby. Regulus approached as slowly as he could and peaked into the blanket.

“Hi Remus.” He began, as he held out a finger. Remus’ hand wrapped around it, and he giggled. “I’m your big brother Regulus. I will make sure nothing ever hurts you.” He told his brother, a smile on his face.

Seres looked up at Barty, “He’s taking this well.”

“I think, I think he just wants a brother at this point.”

Regulus carefully pulled his finger away, looking to his parents, “I like him.”

Seres laughed a bit, “Well good, we can’t return him.”

“I know, but, I didn’t know what to think....but he’s okay. Being a big brother won’t be so bad.”

And with that Regulus had a friend, a companion and a brother to get into mischief with. Somebody to protect and love. Life was turning out very well for the little werewolf.


End file.
